FIRE LOVES DEATH
by Littlemacca
Summary: En el campamento mestizo últimamente todo el mundo actúa de forma muy extraña... pero el único que parece darse cuenta de ello es Nico di Angelo. Este fic participa en el reto de ¡Oh el amor! ¿Por qué tenía que ser el amor? Del foro el Campamento Mestizo.


_**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser el amor?!" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

**FIRE LOVES DEATH**

El búnker parecía tener su aspecto habitual: Herramientas de todos los tamaños y formas dominaban el lugar mientras que tuercas, tornillos, clavos y demás bártulos se extendían por doquier. Sobre las mesas de trabajo reposaban máquinas sin completar, mecanismos a medio construir, planos con futuros proyectos, objetos cotidianos despedazados… así como experimentos fallidos y amasijos de chatarra aparentemente inútiles. Sin embargo, con tal sólo echar un vistazo a los murales de corcho o a la obra en construcción que se encontraba en el centro de la sala… cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que su ocupante en aquellos momentos no se encontraba completamente cuerdo.

Las tablas con cálculos, mediciones, bocetos y planos que antaño decoraban las paredes del búnker habían sido reemplazadas por cientos de fotografías. Cada una era distinta, pero todas ellas tenían algo en común: en todas el protagonista, el centro al que el objetivo enfocaba, era Nico di Angelo. Al joven de tez pálida y grandes ojeras se le podía observar comiendo, practicando combates de espada, paseando solitario por los bosques, abriendo una grieta en medio del suelo con actitud amenazante… y en todo un sinfín de situaciones posibles. Estas imágenes se agrupaban en distintas temáticas y poses: corriendo, luchando, comiendo, leyendo… También había un recuadro "de honor": en él se encontraban las favoritas de Leo. En una, Nico sonreía como tan pocas veces lo hacía (a su lado en un origen aparecía Percy, pero el hijo de Hefestos lo había eliminado de la instantánea); en otra estaba sin camiseta, luciendo todo el torso sudado tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento; en otra dormía plácidamente en su cama y en la última, se duchaba completamente ajeno a que una cámara había captado aquel momento íntimo.

Pero el hijo de Hefestos no necesitaba encontrarse en el búnker para poder observar estas fotografías, pues bajo la apariencia de un simple reloj se escondía un pequeño proyector en alta definición que tenía la capacidad de almacenar un terabyte de imágenes y vídeos entre los que se encontraban, claro está, los del hijo de Hades; su amado.

Leo no sabría decir desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Nico, pero lo que sí que podía jurar con total certeza era que lo amaría por siempre jamás. Eso mismo ponía en su antebrazo derecho, donde se había tatuado el rostro de su Adonis de ojos y cabellos oscuros y bajo éste un mensaje escrito en lengua italiana:_ "L'amore vero non muore mai"_. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de declararse y en lugar de eso se había dedicado a regalarle dulces y platos elaborados por él mismo (todas las recetas las había sacado del canal de su padre, Hefestos TV. Incluso le había cocinado sushi de sirena, una receta que requería gran destreza culinaria) así como artilugios de su propia invención realizados con el propósito de hacer su vida más fácil.

Pero sabía que aquella noche, en el crepúsculo del día de San Valentín, confesaría su amor y éste sería correspondido. Vaya que si lo sería.

* * *

Nico di Angelo entró en la cabaña trece del campamento mestizo. Allí, además de sus escasas pertenencias, se encontraban apilados todos los objetos con los que había sido obsequiado en la última semana. Y en aquel preciso instante apareció por la ventana lo que a todas luces sería otro más.

Todos eran entregados por un Festus tamaño bebé. El pequeño dragón había sido entrenado para dar el regalo única y exclusivamente al hijo de Hades. El autómata se acercó volando hasta él y depositó delicadamente sobre su mano izquierda una caja de pequeño tamaño en forma de corazón. Y como en todos sus obsequios, una tarjeta dedicatoria lo precedía. En ésta ponía:

_Llévate una a la boca y sentirás la oleada de calor que siento a tu alrededor._

En el interior no descubrió otra cosa que guindillas picantes. Por descontado, no probó ninguna. Apartó el paquete y lo dejó junto al resto de regalos recibidos. Se encaminó hacia la ducha, sin saber que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba siendo monitorizado por el consejero de la cabaña nueve.

Bajo el agua caliente, pensó en las actuaciones raras que estaban teniendo algunas personas del campamento. Clarisse se pasaba el día en las cocinas con un delantal de ositos arco iris preparando pasteles de fresas en forma de corazón para Quirón (y lo peor de todo es que competía con el señor D y su babero de corazoncitos y flores para ver cuáles agradaban más al centauro), Piper rehuía y se escondía constantemente de Jason buscando a Annabeth mientras que el hijo de Júpiter desconocía la razón, Will Solace y su nueva novia estaban de lo más fogosos e insoportables montándoselo en cualquier sitio que uno se pudiera imaginar (sí, incluso los pegasos habían sido testigos de sus hormonas adolescentes revueltas)… Y luego estaba su admirador secreto. Aunque bueno, no había que ser un lince para saber su identidad.

En aquellos momentos Nico no podía pensar en otra persona más que en Percy. Él estaba en Nueva York, pasando unos días con su madre… seguro que si que estuviera en el campamento conseguiría manejar el asunto y descubrir una solución.

Una vez se hubo vestido, se encontró con que de su cabaña salía un camino con pétalos de rosa. Decidió seguirlo, con tal de coger todos los "anónimos" que había desperdigados por el suelo. Tras leer:

_Rey de los muertos, ven si te atreves y sé también mi rey._

Decidió no seguir haciéndolo y simplemente convertirlos en bolitas de papel. Para su sorpresa, el camino de pétalos le llevó hasta la playa. En la orilla había una enorme escultura que representaba a Leo y a Nico completamente desnudos besándose (y lo que le dejó absolutamente pasmado fue lo exactamente igual a él que era, en todos los sentidos y medidas). Bajo la estatua y sobre una toalla de vistosos colores, se encontraba Leo Valdez. Su piel morena quedaba expuesta debido a la ausencia de vestimentas. Lo único que cubría sus partes más íntimas era el cinturón de herramientas que solía llevar.

—Ehm… esto, Leo… ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Nico, temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría y mostrándole la última de las tarjetas dedicatoria, en la que había escrito:

_No hay nadie que me encienda como lo haces tú._

El hijo de Hefestos sonrió, se levantó y caminó hasta él.

—Creo que está bien claro… ¿no? —dicho esto, acercó sus labios a la oreja del hijo de Hades y le susurró—. _Ti amo, Nico di Angelo. Appassionatamente. _

Nico se estremeció.

—Tú… esto… no quiero ofenderte pero creo que Leo, este no eres tú. Mira, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que todo el campamento está revolucionado? —preguntó, muy nervioso—. Creo que tiene que ver con el estúpido día de los enamorados, creo que el hijo de Afrodita o ella misma están metidos en esto…

—_Oh, stupido giorno dei innamorati, dici? Tu sei un vero stronzino, amore mio…_

Leo empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del hijo del señor de los muertos, quien se había quedado completamente paralizado.

—_Nico… lo sai? Voglio fare l'amore con te, in questo momento… mio sesso è umido... mio sesso bisogna essere baciato per le tue labbra… Lo sai che il fuoco solamente si spegne con la morte? _

Totalmente sonrojado, Nico le preguntó:

—¿Pero a ti quién te ha enseñado italiano?

—_Semplice. È la lingua che parla il mio amato, e per questo…_ —comenzó a explicar Leo.

—Mira Leo, te lo repito, creo que estás confundido —dijo Nico, cubriendo con su mano los labios del hijo de Hefestos, justo a tiempo para detener un beso que iba dirigido a los suyos propios—. Debe tratarse de alguna travesura de Eros…

Pero la voz de otra persona le hizo detener su explicación.

—¡Nico! —exclamó Percy, que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_¡Bien, justo a tiempo!,_ pensó Nico. Seguro que Percy sabe lo que está pasando aquí, tiene la solución y toda esta locura llega a su fin.

—¡Nico! —volvió a exclamar el hijo de Poseidón, que le abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Pues… sí —respondió con cierta incomodidad, tantas muestras de afecto le ponían nervioso—. Pero… aquí hay un problema. Todo el mundo actúa muy extraño en el campamento. Clarisse y el señor D persiguen a Quirón con pasteles en la mano, Piper se aleja de Jason como si fuese la misma Dafne huyendo de Apolo, Will y Diana… bueno, no hace falta que te diga lo que les he visto hacer. Y aquí, Leo, creo que también está un poco confundido conmigo. Mira… yo creo que es cosa de Eros. ¿Tú sabes algo? Es por eso que has venido, ¿verdad? —viendo que Percy le miraba de una forma muy rara, repitió—: ¿Verdad?

—Lo siento amor… digo Nico. Es que tus labios se mueven de una forma tan armoniosa y tus palabras resuenan en mis oídos como las notas de una lira… por eso mi cerebro es incapaz de procesar el mensaje. ¿Me perdonarías, cariño mío?

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de Nico fue épica. Percy le había llamado_ amor_, le había dicho _cariño mío_… Estaba claro que también estaba bajo algún encantamiento amoroso, pero aun así…

—¿Ocurre algo, Nico? —preguntó el heredero de los océanos y los mares—. No respondas, claro que sí. Soy un bobo. Llevamos semanas sin vernos y no te he dado ni un beso…

Percy le rodeó con los brazos la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Era lo que Nico había soñado desde que le había conocido. Aunque aquello no fuera del todo real bueno, ¿tampoco tenía por qué negarse, no?

Lentamente y con los ojos entrecerrados, fueron aproximando sus labios… A Nico le pareció escuchar música a su alrededor (y no eran imaginaciones suyas, era Leo cantando _This girl i son fire_ para poder captar su atención). Cuando sus bocas se encontraban a escasos milímetros, Percy se detuvo en seco.

—¿Percy? —preguntó Nico, atónito.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una expresión culpable en el rostro de su amigo, que retiró los brazos de su cintura en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—No entiendo, ¿estaba a punto de…? —preguntó Percy, confuso y meneando la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estamos? Pero si yo tenía que… ¡Por los dioses, pero qué he hecho, pero qué he dicho, pero qué he pensado! Nico, no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado, sólo sé que debo irme… Lo siento…

El hijo de Hades, completamente desolado, observó como Percy y Leo hacían pies para qué os quiero y desaparecían de la playa, internándose en los bosques. Se giró y cuando volvió a echar un vistazo a la estatua de él y Leo, se encontró con que alguien había hecho una pintada sobre ésta:

_Feliz estúpido día de los enamorados, rey de los fantasmas._

Debajo y a modo de firma, había dibujados un arco y una flecha.

* * *

Traducciones _italiano_-**español**:

_"L'amore vero non muore mai"_. **El amor verdadero nunca muere.**

_Ti amo, Nico di Angelo. Appassionatamente. **Te amo, Nico di Angelo. Apasionadamente.**_

___Oh, stupido giorno dei innamorati, dici? Tu sei un vero stronzino, amore mio… **Oh, ¿dices que el día de los enamorados es estúpido? Tú sí que eres tontito, amor mío.**_

_Nico… lo sai? Voglio fare l'amore con te, in questo momento… mio sesso è umido... mio sesso bisogna essere baciato per le tue labbra… Lo sai che il fuoco solamente si spegne con la morte? **Nico, ¿sabes qué? Quiero hacer el amor contigo... en este mismo momento... mi sexo está humedo... mi sexo debe ser besado por tus labios... ¿sabías que el fuego sólo se puede apagar con la muerte?**_

___Semplice. È la lingua che parla il mio amato, e per questo… **Simple. Es la lengua que habla mi amado, y por eso...**_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida. **Ave atque vale!**_


End file.
